


De orbe novo

by ni_a_pteros



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni_a_pteros/pseuds/ni_a_pteros
Summary: Вокруг только острова белого песка, забывшие о Боге люди, бирюзовая вода от горизонта до горизонта, и капитан готов понять, откуда у мальчишки-пирата такое чувство безнаказанности.





	De orbe novo

**Author's Note:**

> De orbe novo - название средневекового трактата "О новом свете", от которого, вероятно, и пошло определение "Новый свет".  
> В тексте использованы перефразированные католические молитвы.

Испанская империя и Бог - два столпа, держащих мир.  
Так есть и так будет.

Забавно, как возвращаются слова, слышанные и сказанные в прошлом.  
\- Не смотри на этот, “Новый” как его называют, свет свысока, Армандо. Ни на что не стоит смотреть свысока, но это между нами.  
Дядя покряхтел, удобнее устраиваясь в кресле.  
\- Этот Новый свет - не карман на кафтане света Старого. Не мошна, не погреб с припасами, не шахта, хоть там, под всесильной Короной, смотрят на нас именно так. Но ты, ты присмотрись получше, Армандо. Присмотрись пристальнее, чем эти глупцы. Здесь не придаток старого мира, но - новый, другой мир! Свой собственный, ни на что не похожий.  
Кресло скрипело. Привезённое из Испании, разумеется - как и прочая мебель: утварь, кружева, занавески, гобелены, ковры, книги, чернила, вино, дублоны, на которые куплено всё остальное. Как Испанские верительные грамоты, делавшие дядю губернатором этого Богом забытого островка.  
Армандо сидел, вытянув длинные ноги, грыз яблоко и задумчиво разглядывал карты на стенах. Старческое брюзжание его не интересовало.  
Мир делился на Испанскую империю - и окраины, что ещё предстояло завоевать, научить молиться, привести в достойный вид.  
Даже самые захудалые деревни под крылом метрополии жили как должно, а не так, как здесь.  
Двадцать лет в море и - наградой, желанной в своей редкости - на родной земле проходит, прежде чем капитан Армандо Салазар вспоминает этот далёкий разговор в кривобоком колониальном дядином особняке, белёном по-испански известью и красной охрой.  
Тогда ему были смешны эти речи: тогда Испания - непобедимая, блестящая, могучая, с родовым поместьем, с дубовым столом и картами в кабинете отца, с королевским пышным двором и гордыми сеньорами в кружевных мантильях - будто стояла за самым плечом, незыблемо, и вместе с Армандо взирала на жалкое копошение выпавших из жизни, не знавших настоящей жизни людей.  
Последнее десятилетие это ощущение блестящего присутствия стало истираться, меркнуть, словно испанский берег отодвигался чуть дальше с каждым годом.  
Сейчас, под взглядом чёрных смеющихся глаз, капитан Салазар ловит себя на том, что больше не чувствует его совсем.  
Край света в океане солёной воды.  
Это пройдёт, разумом понимает капитан. Не может не пройти.  
\- Ну же, - заговорщицки наклоняется Джек, всегда слишком близко, чертит пальцами в воздухе что-то замысловатое. - Только представь - все счастливы: вы честно делаете своё дело, купцы честно делают своё дело, даже таможенники честно делают своё дело. Просто получат все немного больше. Немного больше прекрасных золотых дублонов.  
\- Не пори чепухи, - отмахивается капитан, глядя на эти смуглые пальцы, на шею в сползшем вороте рубахи.  
Джек издаёт раздосадованный звук, но это всё игра, напускное.  
\- А кто рассказывал мне про лучшие во всём свете вина? Про берберские ткани? Про специи? Про оружие? Пистолеты здесь всегда в цене!  
Берберские ткани, часовни, как свечки на скалах, апельсиновые и гранатовые рощи, звон колоколов, цветущая магнолия, песни под резными балконами, мощёные улицы. Капитан пробует воскресить всё это в памяти. Запахи, звуки, которые ещё так ясно помнились совсем недавно. Чувство гордости и правоты.  
Богоизбранности.  
\- Но нет - так нет, капитан. Как знаешь.  
\- Никто в этих водах не скажет тебе да. Контрабандистов ждёт участь пиратов, - отвечает он, глядя сверху вниз, и ничто не воскресает.  
Джек улыбается, щуря бесовские подведённые глаза, салютует надкушенным яблоком:  
\- Ну, мне-то разницы нет. Ка-пи-тан.

Вокруг только острова белого песка, забывшие о Боге люди, бирюзовая вода от горизонта до горизонта, и капитан готов понять, откуда у мальчишки-пирата такое чувство безнаказанности.  
Здесь и сейчас сложно поверить, что где-то вообще существует Испания. 

Забавно, как возвращаются слова, слышанные и сказанные в прошлом.  
Сухо и протокольно звучат молитвы священника в тощем, неаккуратном свежевыстроенном соборе на юге мыса; театрально и глупо выкрикивает их фанатик-капеллан перед боем, прежде чем на всю схватку забиться в глубину трюма; деловито и расчётливо, отмеряя цену каждому слову, молилась бабка в домашней церкви.  
Господа славословь, наставляла она. Имей гордость, но не забывай и о дарах. Если же надо просить - проси у Мадонны, святой заступницы. Её сердце исполнено милостью.  
_Царица Небесная, вознесенная и сладчайшая!_  
Почему это приходит на ум сейчас?  
Как на корабле в шторм вся вселенная сужается до мокрой палубы под ногами, до штурвала, рвущегося из сведённых рук; как когда идёшь ко дну, мир становится лишь удаляющимся пятном мутного света - так и сейчас нет ничего за пределами колеблющегося, золотого света свечи.  
Ночь поглотила и берег, и кривую улицу, даже стены вокруг, и капитан Салазар смотрит.  
Как на домашний алтарь, через тёмное плечо бабки: тёплые звёздочки свечей, уходящая в своды тишина, прозрачный лик мраморной Марии.  
_Царица Небесная, вознесенная и сладчайшая!_  
Ты восседаешь на троне блаженства небесного. Отрешена ото всего земного, облачена в доспехи бессмертия, уподоблена вечности.  
Есть ли большее святотатство, чем молиться в одной кровати с пиратом, думает капитан, но думает равнодушно, издали. Знакомые слова неостановимо раскручиваются в голове, как считалка, как заговор деревенских колдуний, как серенада.  
Они должны были бы отрезать его от пирата - от вонючей таверны, от этого беззаконного Нового света, как огненным мечом, - но не отрезают.  
_Радуйся, о Царица!_  
Крутой, туземный изгиб скулы, медово-смуглый, уходящая в черноту складка губ, выхваченное неверным светом голое гладкое плечо, что движется вместе с дыханием. По-мальчишески костистая ладонь расслабленно лежит на подушке совсем рядом с капитаном, оплетённая нитками и бусинами; перстни - дешёвки, стекляшки - перемигиваются со свечой.  
И Армандо смотрит, смотрит, смотрит.  
Не зная, зачем.  
_Радуйся, о Царица, о счастье землею рожденных, помощь христиан, вечная надежда грешных._  
Вечная надежда грешных, повторяет он бездумно, издалека.  
Свеча колеблется.  
Капитан вспоминает перламутровый блеск розовых жемчужин, вспоминает, как благоговейные лиловые блики ложились от трофейного ожерелья на мраморные щёки Мадонны.  
Он не чувствует ни раскаяния, ни страха, ни стыда, отрезанный от них, как от Испании. Только соборный покой, только тишину.  
Море тяжко вздыхает где-то там, извне, в ночи, и вторя ему, вздыхает, ворочается Джек. Всегда отзывается на море, как ни на что больше, и это забавляет и злит одновременно.  
Морской дух. Демон. Бесовское отродье. Пират.  
Как дома, в богатой, пахнущей воском и деревом, и нежно - принесёнными цветами - церкви; как на мятущемся корабле в шторм, заранее зная, чувствуя, что он, Салазар, любимец судьбы, выстоит, выведет своё судно; как в Испании, на рассвете чистого, холодного утра после вовремя покинутой шумной и душной пирушки - так и сейчас он ощущает ясно, полно: Она здесь.  
Джек дышит утомлённо и спокойно, бесстыдно вытянувшийся, то проявляясь, то исчезая в мягком, танцующем свете догорающей свечи. Хочется одновременно чтобы она потухла, и чтобы горела вечность.  
Может, не праведность призывает Её, думает Салазар. Может, не чистота. Не подвиги.  
Мысль ускользает.  
_Ты чудо великое, о Мария! Что на небе и на земле более величаво и более прекрасно, чем Ты?_  
Так радуйся же, повторяет про себя Салазар бездумно, легко, когда Джек потягивается, морщится и открывает сонные, насмешливые глаза, облизывает пересохшие губы. 

_Так радуйся же, Дева, Матерь, защитница и слава, и украшение Церкви._

На контрабанде ловят двоих офицеров и восьмерых матросов, четверо из которых ходили на корабле Салазара уже десяток лет.  
Из пиратов удаётся схватить только двоих. Салазар изучает взглядом их угрюмые лица, фигуры, жалко облепленные мокрой от ливня одеждой. Он не спрашивает, кто свёл их с флотскими, и они не упоминают мальчишку с подведёнными глазами.  
\- Всех на рею, - коротко командует капитан. Лезаро напрягается, вглядывается ему в лицо; капеллан начинает было:  
\- Но испанские подданные...  
\- Это кстати, что вы здесь, - по-акульи улыбается Салазар, останавливаясь перед ним, и капеллан бледнеет, сглатывает, потом с усилием выпрямляет спину.  
\- Да, сеньор?  
\- Я хочу, чтобы вы читали им литанию Пресвятой Деве. Как испанским подданным.  
Капеллан теряет весь свой гонор, окончательно сбитый с толку:  
\- Но это не молитва по усопшим… но...  
Ветер начинающейся бури треплет мокрые верёвки, уже надетые на шеи приговорённых. Тучи опускаются всё ниже, прилипают растрёпанными брюхами к самым парусам.  
Голос капеллана звучит театрально и испуганно, ветер относит его слова в море, не давая им толком быть услышанными.  
Капитан, смотрящий сверху, проговаривает их про себя.

_Дева всесильная, молись о нас.  
Дева милосердная, молись о нас._

\- Хочешь похитить мою душу, капитан? - хрипло со сна бормочет Джек. Трёт глаза, размазывая сурьму; зубы, как сахарные, блестят в полутьме.  
Варварское, ведьмино поверье про дьявола, смотрящего на чужой сон.  
А есть она, та душа? собирается съязвить Салазар, но отвечает прежде:  
\- Хочу.

_Царица, на небо взятая, молись о нас._  
_Царица святого Розария, молись о нас._  
_Царица мира, молись о нас._


End file.
